Multiple layers may be used to deliver video data from an upstream device such as a multi-layer video encoder to downstream devices. For example, visual dynamic range (VDR) video data is carried in the combination of a base layer and an enhancement layer (EL) of the multiple layers for viewing experience of VDR displays.
BL image data may be encoded with low or partial dynamic range image data derived from VDR images. In the low or partial dynamic range image data, out-of-bound code words mapped from the VDR images may be clipped into a target represented range. Textual variations and image details represented in the VDR images may be lost in the low or partial dynamic range image data.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.